1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an administrating apparatus for administrating a status of an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, copy machine administrating apparatuses for counting the copy count pulse which is output from a copying machine and sending its count result as a total copy count number to a host computer have been proposed. The above administration can be effected by connecting via one count pulse signal line and a small number of control signal lines between such a copying machine administrating apparatus and the copying machine.
However, in administrating not only the total copy count number but also the copy number for each copy mode or each size of transfer sheet copied, there is a problem that in addition to a great number of signal lines required, a lot of ports of a CPU for the copying machine may be occupied.